


LevixReader:Mischievously Playful Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Reader has confessed to Levi, her life has been turned upside down. She seems to be riding a roller-coaster of love, never knowing what might come up next! This story is very long, so be warned for many chapters to come! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

You sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. Your long, (h/c) hair was tied up in pigtails, resting on your delicate shoulders. Your eyes were closed, your breathing steady. A deliciously handsome man walked toward you. He was dressed in a white tuxedo. He walked over to you and stopped in front of you, bending down until you were face-to-face with each other. He leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips, then mysteriously disappeared.

You woke up, yawning and stretching your arms. You opened your eyes and touched your lips in wonder. In the distance, you spotted a beautiful white horse. Suddenly, it started to move along into a deeper part of the forest in front of you. Brushing your drawing book off of your snow white dress, you stood up to follow the horse.

As you walked deeper into the forest, you saw big mushrooms and flowers lining the pathway. The horse rounded a corner and climbed up a small slope, leading you into a clearing. As you approached the clearing, you couldn't see the horse. Instead, standing in the middle of a field of daisies, was a boy in a white tuxedo. His raven locks swept down his face, and he was lean and manly. First, he looked at the ground, then he looked at you, beckoning you to come closer with his eyes.

You walked toward him as if in a trance. In a matter of moments, you were standing directly across from him, looking into his brown eyes. Hands in his pockets, he leaned in to kiss you, his eyes closed. You closed your eyes as well, puckering your lips, waiting and waiting and waiting…

….

And waiting and waiting. Nothing came. A bell rang in the distance. School was about to start! You awoke from your dream immediately. In surprise, you almost fell flat on your face because you were sleeping on a bench in the school's open theatre.

"Oh, no, I'm going to be late!" you cried, eyes wide. You tripped over yourself trying to make it to the stairs. Just as you got to the top, you remembered that you forgot your drawing book. You scrambled down to get it, running down again. Then you ran up, hoping you wouldn't be late for class.

….

You sat down at your desk, a grin stuck on your face. You were thinking about your wonderful dream. The teacher was trying to get your attention in the background.

"(name)…(name)?" the teacher called you. You stiffened in your seat. "What's our (name) thinking about from the start of the morning?" she asking, provoking giggles from the class. You blushed and nervously smiled. From behind you in the corner, a guy with brown hair was looking at you goofily. He was slouched back in his chair, smiling at you. The teacher noticed this and whispered something his ear. His smile disappeared, and the teacher turned to address the class. "Kids, studying is hard, isn't it?"

"Yes," you and your class murmured in reply.

"It's hard, right?!" she yelled, her brown bun bobbing from the force of her yell.

"Yes," you and your class responded loudly.

"I know what it means to be living as a senior in District Rose," your teacher said. She paced around the classroom. "How lonely and hard it is…" She stopped in front of a student who was digging through his backpack. "Stop digging through your bag!" She walked on, stopping in front of a student who seemed to be awake, but she saw through his deception. "Erase those fake eyes," she told him. The student's eyes blinked open, the fake eyes painted on his eyelids disappearing. She walked on until she stopped in front of the class. "However, even if you guys complain about how difficult it is…Could it compare to the stress the third year teachers have to endure?! Do you know the disgusting system that is teaching?!" You sighed, knowing you'd have to sit through any one of your teacher's rants.

….

You sat at a table with your friends in one of the lounge rooms at the school. Not many people were here, but it was still pleasant, large glass window welcoming sunshine into the tiny space.

"Our grade scores should be coming out soon, right?" you sighed unhappily. Your friend, Sasha, answered you.

"That's correct! We probably got placed last again. It's not the first time," she said, taking a bite of chicken wing. "I don't understand why you get so upset every time." The reason was, you didn't know, either. Luckily, your other friend, Hange, decided to change the topic.

"Construction on your house is done, right? Aren't you going to have a house-warming party?" she asked you. You looked up from your food.

"I haven't been able to clean my house at all," you huffed, pouting. "My dad is always coming home late, and I come home late, too." Sasha perked up immediately.

"Have Jean do it for you. Earlier, he was looking at you like this," Sasha said, mimicking the love struck look on her face. All three of you laughed.

"Stop it, no," you giggled, playfully hitting her arm.

"If it's not love, then what is it?" Sasha asked you, eating another wing. "He even joined the art club because of you." It was quiet for a moment, then Hange looked at Sasha suddenly.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Hange asked Sasha, her eyes on the chicken wings. Sasha immediately stopped eating.

"What…this?" Sasha pointed to the chicken wing. "Hey, if the daughter of a chicken restaurant gets tired of them, who would come and eat it?" She turned toward you. "(name), are you tired of eating ramen?" Sasha asked you, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, does the daughter of a ramen restaurant get tired of eating ramen?" You smiled and shook your index finger at them both.

"I never get tired of my dad's noodles," you replied.

"Your restaurant's noodles are super yummy. I agree, I agree!" exclaimed Sasha.

"Kudos." Hange raised her hand in approval. Your best friends were the greatest. You could never wish for anyone else to take their place. Behind you, a girl with blonde hair made her way into the room. She wore the school uniform: a blue pleated skirt, white polo, blue vest, and a red tie.

"Hey," she said when she passed by your table, giving you a scrap of her attention.

You, being nice, replied, "Hi." Your friends looked back at her in disgust.

"'Hey'?" repeated Sasha, throwing her a dirty look. Hange was frowning.

"Did she just greet us like that?" she asked, pushing her glasses up to the rim of her nose. She seemed offended. Meanwhile, you noticed that the girl was at the drink machine trying to get a can of soda. She was having a hard time get her drink out.

"Huh, what's happening? Why isn't it coming out?" she asked loudly, talking to no one in particular. The girl began banging on the screen. You smirked and stood up, getting ready to help her. You pulled the shorts you wore underneath your skirt down, so they were visible. You marched over to the machine. The girl stood back, looking surprised. You put your hear to the machine and listened. There was a noise, signifying that the drink was stuck.

You stood back, stretching your arms and rolling your head around. Then you got into a boxing position, get ready to kick the machine. You sidestepped and kicked it. From inside the machine, there came a clunking sound, and the drink came out. The girl took the drink out as you walking back to your seat, sharing a smile with your friends. The girl sat next to her friends, who were at the table next to you.

Glancing over her shoulder to make eye contact with you, she mumbled," Thanks," and turned back to her friends. You simply smiled. Then she got on an interesting subject, so you decided to listen in on it.

"In the senior mid-term, Levi-senpai got first place again," one of the girls' friends commented casually.

"Is that really the big deal? He got a perfect score! 500/500!" the girl exclaimed, batting her eyelashes. She acted like Levi was her boyfriend or something. Sasha picked up on the conversation.

"What? Levi got 100% again?" asked Sasha, her face bursting with disbelief. "Is he human?" You stared dreamily off into space.

"I'd said he wasn't human," you replied. You were grinning. Your friends leaned closer, analyzing you. You looked back at them, eyes wide. "He's the Spirit of the Forest." You decided to fill them in on your dream. "So, I was following this white horse, and then it disappeared, and suddenly reappeared." Your friends gasped. You gazed out the window. "Huh…how should I say this?" you pondered. You finally found the words. "It was the kind of beauty that makes you want to take a bite out of it."

"Take a bite?" asked Hange, confused. You nodded.

"That's when I realized…what it must feel like to be a vampire," you said, raising your eyebrows. "Maybe in the beginning, vampires were like this, too. The neck of the girl, so white, so beautiful…he had no choice but to bite her!" Your friends sighed and shook their heads, weirded out by your crazy talk.

"Oh (name), just take a bite of this chicken wing," Sasha groaned in exasperation. She tried to shove it into your mouth.

"No!" you cried out, laughing. Both of you playfully fought with each other, pushing back and forth. Just then you all heard someone coming up the stairs. Your head whipped around to see who was coming. Your heart skipped a beat. It was Levi. He was absolutely handsome in his crisp, white shirt and red tie. His raven locks shielded part of his face. Behind him, a hoard of fangirls shrieked. You turned away so he could see your face. He walked toward the drink machine.

"Levi-senpai," called the girl from earlier, following him like a puppy. "You can have my drink. I just bought it." She gave him a sparkling smile, holding out her drink. Levi ignored and inserted a dollar. He pressed the button, waiting for the drink to come out. The girl's face fell a little, but she was not deterred. While he was still waiting she said, "My mom told me to tell your mom that she says 'Hi'." Levi looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'm Annie. Annie Leonhart. Your mom and my mom are close friends." She tossed her hair and batted her eyelashes at him. He made no reply. Instead, Levi was pressing the drink button furiously, since the drink wasn't coming out. Annie noticed, saying, "Oh my, it's not working correctly again?" She turned to catch your gaze. "(name)-senpai, it isn't working again." You slowly turned your head toward their direction. Levi gave you a small glance. Annie turned toward him again. "I got mine with senpai's help just now."

"(name)-senpai!" she called again. Levi was looking at you expectantly. You gulped and slowly stood up. Your friends watched you, eyes wide. Annie took Levi's arm and pulled him out of your way. You walked over to them, looking away from Levi as you passed him. You repeated the same process you did earlier, except you felt like you were made of metal and your nerves were about to burst. Levi watched you, his eyes bewildered when you kicked the machine once more. Annie pushed past you and collected the can.

"Here it is , senpai," she told him, smiling. You stood there, motionless, as they walked away. "Senpai, you scored full marks this time, too. You're awesome!" Sasha looked at Annie in disgust.

"(name), (name)!" Sasha called, eyes flashing back and forth at you and Levi. Your eyes bulged with fear. Hange was trying to quiet Sasha, pulling her arm, but she pulled away and continued. "(name)…(name)!" Suddenly, Levi looked back at you. He started walking towards your direction. You backed away nervously to let him through. You faced him as he was coming, smiling wearily, eyes wide. You almost breathed a huge sigh of relief as he turned toward the machine.

You watch him as he bent down to retrieve his change for his dollar. He looked at you once more before he turned away again. You stared at him as he walked off, never turning back.


	2. Predicaments

You stared up at the ceiling, a little out of it. You were sitting in the art club room, and your friends were next to you, concerned.

"That's why I say that you should just confess to him," Sasha whined. You stopped looking at the ceiling. Sasha took a mirror and made sure her hair wasn't messed up. Hange was working on her drawing.

"Confess?" you echoed, confused. Sasha put down the mirror.

"We're going to graduate soon. Do you plan to carry on like this?" she asked, exasperated by your cluelessness. You clapped your hands as she turned back to her reflection, a lightbulb going off in your brain.

"That's right!" you exclaimed. "Because I haven't confessed to him, he doesn't know my heart and that's why he doesn't show it." You grinned, resting your chin on your hands. "Because he's shy." At that point, Hange grabbed her phone and started typing.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sasha, trying to peer over the table at Hange's phone.

"I'm looking for the meaning of shy," Hange replied, not looking up. You clapped your hands again.

"That's right. I should confess my feelings for him properly." You smiled satisfied with yourself, until you thought of another problem. "But how should I confess?" you asked your friends. "It has to be a confession that will leave a deep impression on him." Sasha popped up, wearing a mask with an ugly face on it and a few strands of hair poking out.

"How about this?" she asked. "My precious Levi, I love you," she said creepily, her fingers clawing at the air. You nodded at her, considering that method.

"That's not bad," you told her. She took off the mask, her face disbelieving. She had been joking around with you.

"This isn't bad? What are you talking about?" Sasha asked you, annoyed by how dumb you were. She threw the mask away and fixed her hair. You turned to Hange, who was still on her phone.

"What are you looking for this time?" you asked her.

"I'm looking for the meaning of 'not bad'," she replied, still looking at the screen.

"Have you thought of something?" you asked, plopping your chin on your books. "Aren't you very good at studying?" Hange stopped looking at her phone and stared into the distance thoughtfully. You watched her, waiting.

"Animals dance when they confess," she told you, looking at you.

"Dance?" you asked. She nodded.

"Fish, birds, even penguins…even house flies do this, too. When animals confess their love for each other, they dance the mating dance." You thought about this for a moment contemplating the thought in your mind.

"The mating dance…" you wondered aloud.

….

You were a ballerina, graceful and slender. Your tutu was white and feathery, but elegant, and you wore a white feathered headband around your head. You were a swan. Around you were other ballerina swans, both male and female, but you stood out the most. You stood in the middle, lifted up by the other males, but then put down. The males surrounded you, entranced by your beauty, and one danced with you briefly.

When the males dissolved, you looked and saw Levi in front of you, looking at you, and you smiled. He was wearing a white dress shirt and pants. He held out his hand, and you were about to take it. Then you stepped away from him and did a little graceful dance. But he strode toward you and lifted you up by your leg with one arm. Your eyes opened wide in alarm and you looked at him. Suddenly, with a burst of strength, he tossed you away like trash.

….

You had been making a swan-themed outfit at a table, but when the thought filled you mind, your face scrunched up with anger. Just then, Annie walked into the room, followed by your little entourage. She was up in your face in a flash, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Today's the day for portrait drawing," she said, making conversation. She flashed you a smile. You smiled back, then looked down at your creation. "You're already a third year student. Shouldn't you be studying?" She was obviously trying to get on your nerves. Her friends laughed lightly. Suddenly, Sasha burst through, pushing one of Annie's friends to the side. The girls gave her a dirty look.

"Oh, we don't study," she said, giving Annie a fake smile. Annie shook her head.

"Is you voice alright? I mean, seeing that you just shouted your lungs out," Annie asked, acting innocent, but mocking Sasha in a way. Her friends started smiling. Sasha whipped around, throwing her an unfriendly, annoyed smile, getting ready to pound the guts out of Annie, with Hange pulling her arm back. She stared at your project.

"Isn't that a little…" Annie asked, her voice fading. You looked up.

"What?" you asked, having not heard her.

"Nothing," she replied, backtracking. She glanced back at her friends, all of them giggling. She tossed the hair off of her chest and nodded at you. You looked at her, then stared down at your own flat chest. You looked at her chest. It was practically popping out. You looked down at your project again.

"Does Levi like well-endowed girls, too?" you asked her.

"Do you still have to think? Isn't he a man, too?" she asked you, give you the indirect answer. Annie turned and walked away. You looked down at the ground, biting your lip.

Out in the hallway, the guy named Jean stood. In a second, he whipped around, flipping his collar up. His entourage followed suit, and they made their way toward the art room. You were still looking down at the ground when one of his entourage members peeped out from behind the door. Another peeped out, and then another and another.

Finally you noticed them, and they shuffled back, trying not to be seen even though they had. Then they spilled back into the room, and stood in a row. Jean walked in, acting all 'tough guy', trying to impress you. One of his gang held a metal suitcase. Jean gave him a look, and he scrambled to put the suitcase on the table. Inside was a pot of food, warm and steaming. Sasha immediately rushed over.

"What is that?" she asked. The member desperately tried to stop Sasha from getting her hands one the food. "Oh, what is it, what is it, what is it?" She tossed the member aside like a rag doll and looked inside the pot, taking it out of the case. Jean glanced over at her, a smug, self-satisfied look on his face.

"Chicken," he said, looking at you.

"Chicken?" you asked. "What kind of chicken?" Jean looked at you sheepishly.

"Just some kind of chicken," he said.

"Wait!" yelled Sasha. "This is ginseng chicken soup." Jean snatched it away from her. He handed you the pot, smiling.

"Finish this, it's for you," he purred. You stared at him, confused.

"Why are you letting me have this?" you questioned. He frowned at you.

"Look at you. You're getting so thin," Jean worried, his brow furrowed.

"Jean-senpai, get ready for class," called Annie, looking at the little group at the door. "You don't have much time left."

"I got it, I got it," Jean replied. He turned toward you, handing you the pot, and started to walk to the center of the room. As soon as he started leaving, Sasha rushed over, grabbing the pot from you. Then Jean appeared again, snatching it from her, and handed it back to you. He looked and grinned at you again. "Drink this yourself," he told you. Then he gave Sasha a disgusted look and walked off.

….

Art club had begun. Jean was the live model, and he was in a position to make it look like he had been running. He stood on one leg, standing on a box. Annie was walking around him, making sure his form was perfect.

"Lower your waist a little more," she told Jean. She bent his back more. "Raise your hand a little higher," she said, lifting up his arm. "Raise your leg higher, too." Jean entourage stood by him, watching.

"Like this?" Jean asked, raising his leg a little. You were sitting at a table in between your two friends, ready to begin.

"A little higher," Annie said again.

"Like this?" Jean asked, raising his leg even higher.

"Stop," Annie said, satisfied with the leg. She stood in front of the room. "Today's theme is 'Movement in Pose'," she informed the club. "Okay, let's start." You started to draw the picture. Jean was trying to hold still. His leg was aching, but he saw you, and he kept still for your sake. But you weren't even focused on the model.

In the corner of your page, you wrote, 'Confession…mating dance…gollum…' You were too focused in your thoughts of confession to think of anything else.

….

In the teacher's area, your teacher from earlier laughed obnoxiously. She leaned back in her chair, watching a video on her phone. Another teacher sat behind her at a table, trying to teach another faculty member something. She looked over at him, jealous of the attention the other teacher was giving toward that other woman. She rolled her eyes, returned to her video, and started laughing again. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her phone.

"Who is that?" she yelled, turning around to face the principal. Her face fell, and she immediately returned to her work at her desk. The principal gave her the stink eye. He unrolled a poster that showed the percentage of students passing the test and the teachers who were responsible for teaching the students. He turned toward your teacher.

"Can you still laugh after seeing this, Ms. Ymir Bott?" he asked, your teacher. Ymir turned around in her seat. She peered at the poster.

"All of these numerous white stickers are from Mr. Marco Bott's class," he said, pointing at the end where the highest scoring students were. The teacher whom Ymir had been jealous of turned around at hearing his name.

"Many of the blue spots come from Ms. Ymir's class," he said, pointing at other end where the lowest scoring students were. He glanced at Ymir. "So blue, isn't it," he asked Ymir sarcastically. Ymir smiled, oblivious, and looked up at the principal.

"That's right, like the ocean," Ymir smiled. Anger flared in the principal.

"Mr. Bott!" he yelled. Marco snapped to attention.

"Yes," he answered the principal, turning around to face him. The principal smiled at him with almost kindness.

"I mean, Ms. Bott," he explained. "Ms. Ymir's class is pulling the whole school down." Ymir looked at the floor in shame. The principal became exasperated. "Especially these students," he said, pointing at the students with the lowest of the low scores. He read the names out loud.

"(f/n l/n), Sasha Blouse, Hange Zoe, and Jean Kirstein. Can you think of anything to deal with these four?" he asked Ymir.

She leaned forward. The principal continued on with his lecture just as Levi walked in the door with a stack of papers in his hands. "Why don't we just exempt them from taking the examinations? It's quite a predicament, quite a predic-." The principal stopped as he saw that Levi was walking toward him. Levi bowed and continued to walk to Marco and put the paers on his desk.

"It is our school's glory that Levi is able to come here," he said, looking at Levi proudly. Ymir gave him a once over. This student definitely looked like the pride of the school. She wondered if those four students of hers would ever be able to pass an exam.


	3. How to Confess

You were in the art club room, Jean still in his pose. You were still thinking about Levi. Finally, Jean couldn't take it anymore, because it was painful standing on one leg for a long time. His encourage lifted him off the platform and tried to relax his muscles.

"My leg, my leg," cried Jean. Annie went behind everyone, inspecting their pictures. You were just staring out into space. As Annie looked at your picture, a shocked frown formed on her face. She was speechless for a few seconds.

"(name)-senpai!" she yelled in irritation. Dazed you slowly turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" you asked. Your friends leaned toward you to look at your drawing book. Jean, who's legs had started working again, came over to see your drawing of him.

"What happened?" he panted, sweat running down his face. He stared at your book. The pose was Jean's, but the face resembled Levi! "What is this? Do I look like this?" he asked in disbelief. You didn't answer, but you knew you were in deep doo doo.

….

You were at your father's noodle shop after school. Above the front door was a sign that read "Trost Noodle Shop". You were cheerily taking orders and delivering food to tables. The kitchen was a busy place, with the chopping of meat and vegetables, and ramen boiling in pots. People slurped up their noodles in minutes.

"(name), his bill," someone called.

"Yes, I got it," you called. A customer walked in.

"I'd like to pay now," he told you.

"Yes sir," you replied. You walked over to the cash register with him following behind you. From behind the counter, your father smiled at you. A few hours later, you found yourself in the outhouse, where the noodles were hung and dried. It was almost closing time. Your dad was here, maintaining the noodles. You were silent.

"Dry this tonight and we're done," he told you, obsessed with the noodles.

"I still have no clue, no matter how I look at it although I've seen it since I was a baby," you said, gently touching the noodles.

"Oh, there was no ceiling when you were young, just a big opening," he remembered, pointing to the roof. He started to chuckle, but your face was monotone. "People don't like to dry noodles outdoors nowadays," he continued. "They say the air is bad." You were just staring off into the distance while you played with the noodles. Your father noticed the look on your face. You realized that he had noticed your face and started to smile brightly.

"They were all dried outside when I was young, right?" you asked, glancing around.

"Hmmm?" asked your father, giving you a smile.

"Oh, you just said it, didn't you, dad," you giggled knowingly.

"Yes," he replied.

"I wasn't paying attention," you admitted. You were silent for a few moments. "Dad?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"How did you propose to mom?" you asked suddenly, looking at him. He gave you a surprised look.

"Propose?" he echoed, facing you and completely forgetting about the noodles.

"No, confess," you quickly changed your question.

"Pardon?" asked your father, getting more confused by the minute.

"Umm…Dad, you know my friend Hange, don't you?"

"Yes?"

"She has someone she likes, but she's really troubled on how to confess." Your father looked at you again, and decided to let you in on the story.

"At that time, my car was really lousy," he stated, starting in on the story. "I drove with your mom at a high speed down the road. The car felt like it would topple over. The wheels felt like they would drop off any second. Your mom yelled,' Are you crazy?' She started screaming at me."

"And then?" you interrupted, waiting to hear the confession part of the story.

"And then…I shouted while driving furiously without stopping. I said,' Do you want to kiss me or do you want to date me? Do you want to go out with me or do you want to date me? Do you want to live with me or do you want to die with me?'" You thought about it hard and long.

"So did she say she wanted to be with you?" you perked up. The solution was almost in front of you.

"No," your father answered. "She asked me if I was seeking my own grave. She asked me not to daydream." At this point, you became disappointed.

"What was that?" you pouted, looking away.

"Oh, but (name), by that time I had already won half of her heart," he said, grinning. You gave him a curious and surprised look.

"Really?" you asked, eyes wide. You began another daydream…

….

Levi was running through an alleyway. Suddenly, a motorcycle blocked his path. He started to run the other way, and a lot more motorcycles blocked his exit, so he was forced to go into the abandoned building. He looked around in bewilderment as the motorcycles drove in and cornered him. In a corner was you and your gang. You wore makeup, ripped shorts, and a studded sleeveless shirt. He looked for another way out, but there was no other. Your gang flooded in, trapping him in.

You walked down the middle with Sasha and Hange at your sides. He backed away, almost tripping over something behind him. He glanced at what he tripped on- a coffin, surrounded by mounds of dirt and a shovel. In a minute, he was surrounded. You studied him intently, tracing your finger down his face and poking him in the middle of his forehead. A smirk cracked on your face and you snickered. As if on queue, everyone started laughing. Then you raised a hand as a signal for silence. Some guy in the back kept laughing, so you gave him a look. He immediately became quiet. You started to play with his tie.

"Levi," you said. "Do you want to kiss me or do you want to date me? Do you want to go out with me or do you want to date me? Do you want to be with me or do you want to be there…buried inside." You pointed to the coffin behind him. He looked at you, then started to walk toward the coffin. You frowned, wondering what he was doing. Levi slowly climbed inside the coffin, laid down, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. You stood there, your mouth hanging open in offense.

….

Your mouth was still open, which made it easy for your dad to put a dumpling in your mouth. You were sitting in a chair at the counter. Snapping back to reality, you pouted, chewing slowly. Your father laughed heartily.

"I see, if you want to confess, a sincere letter will be much better," he said thoughtfully, rolling dough in his hands.

"Letter?" you said.

"Yes. There is a kind of letter known as a love letter." You stood up from your place at the counter. Grabbing your backpack, you scrambled out the door.

"See you later, dad," you called behind your shoulder.

"Wait, (name), remember to tidy your room," your father called after you.

"Take care," you replied.

"Your room is totally-," your father was cut off as he saw you almost get run over by a bike.

"I'm sorry," you told the man.

"It's all right," he told you, and in a flash you were gone. Your father laughed and smiled.

"It seems that she likes someone," he said to himself, but that realization went under with the pressure of the kitchen.


	4. Heartbreak

Levi opened his colorful green locker to get his books out. A piece of paper dropped to the floor. He looked down and picked up the letter. He skimmed over the front and his face remained emotionless. Levi opened the envelope.

….

The exam scores were posted on the board. People crowded around it to see their scores. You sat with Sasha and Hange, moping and frowning.

"Have you contacted him yet?" Sasha asked you, flipping through a magazine. You nodded your head.

"Did you write your name?" asked Hange, who was looking at a manga.

"Yes," you replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you write your phone number?" Sasha pestered.

"Yes," you sighed. "But it feels like he would've called me by now, right?" You had a sad look on your face. You buried your head in your sketchbook and began to draw.

"This is really good. There are even words in it," Sasha said, talking about her magazine. Hange looked up at you.

"Maybe he hasn't seen it yet?" she asked sympathetically. As you were thinking about that possibility, Hange's mouth dropped as she stared past you. You and Sasha looked with her. Levi was walking down the wall towards you. Levi! Walking towards you! A trio of girls trailed him, giggling and covering their mouths. You immediately hid in between Sasha and Hange.

"It's up to you. It seems like he saw it," Sasha whispered, almost trembling with excitement. But as Levi walked into the room, he just gave you a second glance, then turned and walked up the stairs to the next floor. Sasha frowned and the corners of your mouth turned down.

"Is it because he didn't see it?" tried Sasha, searching for possibilities.

"Maybe he didn't see (name) just now?" Hange joined in, but you already sank deep in depression.

"(name), (name)!" Sasha yelled, calling your name. "(name), (name)!" Your eyes opened wide, and you quickly put your hand over her mouth to hush her. She kept calling your name anyways, and you turned your back to Levi. Levi stopped for a moment, then continued walking up the stairs. Sasha pouted. "He just walked away like that." Hange saw the hurt look on your face, and decided to do something, putting her manga down.

"(name), (name)," she started to yell your name too. The girls following Levi stopped to stare at the commotion Hange was making.

"It's okay, stop shouting," you told Hange, heartbroken. Suddenly, a deep, heavy voice was heard.

"(name)?" You turned around to see who had said your name. Everyone immediately looked up. Levi was leaning with his arms crossed on the handrail, looking down at you. Your heart skipped a beat. "You're (name)?" You nodded slowly. Levi stopped leaning and walked down the stairs.

"He's coming, he's coming," Sasha whispered to you excitedly, while you just stared in bewilderment. Suddenly, while Levi was coming down the stairs, the door to the porch popped open and Annie appeared along with her entourage.

"Oh, senpai," she greeted Levi, smiling and waving her hand. Levi ignored her and continued to make his way down the stairs. Her face fell.

"Where is he? Where is he?" you mouthed the words to your friends because your back was still turned to him. Then Levi appeared in front of you. Your eyes, which were directed toward the ground, were bulging. Annie came down the stairs to follow Levi, but when she saw you, a worried look crossed her face. Levi pulled an envelope from his pocket and you stood up, taking it. A big crowd of girls surrounded you and Levi.

"I'd never thought you would reply to my letter. Thank you," you said shyly, a small smile on your face. "Can I look at it now? Here?" Levi nodded, looking at you. You smiled some more, your fingers unfolding the pages. As you looked at it, though, your smile started to dissolve. Levi looked at something in the distance. Out of nowhere, a hand snatched the papers out of your fingers. Annie looked at the paper you had received.

"Annie, give it back. Hey, Annie, give it back," Sasha yelled.

"What is this? You wrote a love letter to Levi-senpai?" you heard Annie's voice say. You just looked down at the floor, making no attempt to take it back. You heard everyone laugh at you.

"Annie, give it back," Hange commanded, trying to grab it back. Annie blocked her and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"What is this?" Annie asked, laughing. "Oh my, he graded her paper." Turning to you, she said, "What kind of letter is this? It looks more like an exam script." Showing her friends the papers she said, "The score is a D-!" Everyone laughed at you, and you stood there, trying not to break in front of everyone. Annie started reading your letter.

"'Actually, I don't call you Levi, I call you the spirit of the forest.'" Annie started to laugh hysterically. "She actually said 'spirit of the forest'!" Levi still had his usual poker face. "'If you don't ask for a reason-'" Suddenly a voice called out, interrupting Annie.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked, hands on his hips. He walked over, ripping the paper out of Annie's hands. He started to look at it. Levi started to speak.

"It's a pity it turned out like this, but…"

"But?" Hange asked, glaring at him, her hand on your shoulder. Tears began to form in your eyes. Now you would be the laughing stock of the whole school.

"But what?" pressed Sasha, who was giving him a bunch of dirty looks. You turned your head toward him as he spoke.

"I hate stupid women the most," Levi stated, looking right at you. He started to walk away.

"Hey, hold it," called Jean. Levi stopped in his tracks. Jean blocked his way. Gesturing toward you, he said, "Apologize." Levi smirked. Jean gave him a look, getting up in his face. "What? Did you just smirk?"

"Can you move aside?" Levi asked, trying to walk around him. Jean grabbed his shoulder harshly.

"Are you deaf? I want you to apologize!" Jean repeated, pissed off.

"What do you want me to apologize for?" questioned Levi. "For correcting her mistakes?" A smile started to form on his face.

"This jerk," commented Jean, who laughed in spite of his annoyance. "Do you only see mistakes in this letter? Don't look at only the words, look at the content. You should see the feelings inside!" Levi smiled even bigger, as if Jean were a total idiot. "This jerk is still like this." Hange took the paper from Jean, and Jean threw a few punches in the air. The spectators gasped.

"Bring it on!" challenged Jean. Levi was still smiling. "Stop pretending, bring it on!" He threw a punch to Levi's face, but Levi quickly dodged out of the way. Your eyes flew wide open. Jean laughed manically. "See that? What? Are you scared?" He got up in Levi's face again. Levi stood there coolly. "Come on, let's fight."

"What are you doing!?" a voice filled with authority yelled. The principal walked into the room. The crowd shuffled, making room for the principal to walk through. "Jean, you rascal. Come to my office, now!" His voice boomed through the halls.

"Principal, things are not the way they seem. Listen to me," pleaded Jean.

"What do I have to listen to?" growled the principal. He turned to Levi and the scowl disappeared. "Levi, please don't take this to heart. Go back and study. Don't mix around with these kinds of people." The principal pointed at Jean with his stick. Then Levi suddenly pointed to the poster with the student test scores on them.

"The red color represents the top 4%. Up to 31% is the orange color. Yellow is for the possibility of finishing high school in 5 years. Green is for the students more or less hanging around just because." Levi then turned to Jean. "You fall under purple, which means you are an embarrassment to the school, so said the principal." You looked down, ashamed. The principal looked around, realizing that Levi had always heard him talk about the students.

Levi continued, "This month, 50 people will be admitted to the special study hall. Although this is a number, you are aware that it is ranked from 1-50, right? Although signs like that are posted, some of you laughing in front of it makes one wonder." Levi stared straight you as he said this. "Are you lacking a brain, or you couldn't be bothered? Unfortunately, brainless or frivolous women are all repulsive to me." And with that, he walked out of the room. Annie looked at you smugly, like this proved he liked her more. You looked after him, fragments of your heart splintered.


End file.
